In rectangle $ABCD$, $P$ is a point on $BC$ so that $\angle APD=90^{\circ}$. $TS$ is perpendicular to $BC$ with $BP=PT$, as shown.  $PD$ intersects $TS$ at $Q$.  Point $R$ is on $CD$ such that $RA$ passes through $Q$.  In $\triangle PQA$, $PA=20$, $AQ=25$ and $QP=15$.  Find $SD$. (Express your answer as a common fraction.) [asy]
size(7cm);defaultpen(fontsize(9));
real sd = 7/9 * 12;
path extend(pair a, pair b) {return a--(10 * (b - a));}

// Rectangle
pair a = (0, 0); pair b = (0, 16); pair d = (24 + sd, 0); pair c = (d.x, b.y);
draw(a--b--c--d--cycle);
label("$A$", a, SW);label("$B$", b, NW);label("$C$", c, NE);label("$D$", d, SE);

// Extra points and lines
pair q = (24, 7); pair s = (q.x, 0); pair t = (q.x, b.y);
pair r = IP(c--d, extend(a, q));
pair p = (12, b.y);
draw(q--a--p--d--r--cycle);draw(t--s);
label("$R$", r, E); label("$P$", p, N);label("$Q$", q, 1.2 * NE + 0.2 * N);label("$S$", s, S); label("$T$", t, N);

// Right angles and tick marks
markscalefactor = 0.1;
draw(rightanglemark(a, b, p)); draw(rightanglemark(p, t, s)); draw(rightanglemark(q, s, d));draw(rightanglemark(a, p, q));
add(pathticks(b--p, 2, spacing=3.4, s=10));add(pathticks(p--t, 2, spacing=3.5, s=10));

// Number labels
label("$16$", midpoint(a--b), W); label("$20$", midpoint(a--p), NW); label("$15$", midpoint(p--q), NE);
label("$25$", midpoint(a--q), 0.8 * S + E);
[/asy]
Explanation: We have $\angle B = \angle PTQ$ and $\angle TPQ = 180^\circ - \angle QPA - \angle APB = 90^\circ - \angle APB = \angle BAP$.  Therefore, $\triangle BAP \sim \triangle TPQ$.  Since $AB/AP = 4/5$, triangles $BAP$ and $PTQ$ are $\{3,4,5\}$ right triangles, and we have $TQ = \frac35(15) = 9$ and $TP = \frac45(15)=12$.  Since $ABCD$ is a rectangle and $TS$ is perpendicular to $BC$, then $ABTS$ is also a rectangle. Thus, $TS=BA=16$ and $QS=TS-QT=16-9=7$.

In triangles $PQT$ and $DQS$, $\angle PTQ=\angle DSQ=90^{\circ}$. Also, $\angle PQT$ and $\angle DQS$ are vertically opposite angles and are therefore equal. Therefore, $\triangle PQT$ and $\triangle DQS$ are similar triangles. Since $\triangle PQT$ and $\triangle DQS$ are similar triangles, the ratios of corresponding side lengths in these two triangles are equal.

That is, $\dfrac{SD}{TP}=\dfrac{QS}{QT}$ or $\dfrac{SD}{12}=\dfrac{7}{9}$ or $SD=12\times\dfrac{7}{9}=\boxed{\dfrac{28}{3}}$.